The Wrath of Hades Part 2
(in the Ancient Greek looking city) Terra: We're surrounded! Victor: So it's time to fight. Sigfried: Don't worry guys, I'll get us out of this. Smoke Shot! (he aims at the ground with his pistol and fires a smoke grenade that allows them to escape) Hoplite 1: They're getting away! Hoplite 2: We need to apprehend the intruders! Victor: Damn you, I wanted to fight. Sigfried: Bad idea, let's get back to the ship and regroup. Terra: Yeah I like that idea. Victor: You guys go on ahead, I have some new techniques to try out. Sigfried: We should really go back to the ship........ Victor: Who died and left you in charge? Sigfried: Who died and made you a cocky bastard? Victor: No one! Terra: Guys...........I'm the one that's always supposed to get pissed off. Victor: He can't tell me what to do! I'm the first mate! Sigfried: Fine, throw your weight around. Me and Terra are going back to the ship. Victor (to Terra): Jeez, why is it a big deal if he doesn't get his way? Terra (to Victor): I'm not sure. Just be back soon. Victor: I will, I just have a new technique to try out. Terra: Aight alter. Sigfried:............bastard (meanwhile on the Spirit of Freedom) Storm: I'm bored, let's go explore this island. Ishmael: The others haven't come back yet. Maybe it's best if we stay here. Greenwood: I'm also bored. You wanna take a stroll along the beach? Ishmael: WHAT? YOU SIDE WITH HIM? Greenwood: I'm super bored. Storm: Hohohoho! Let's go! (Storm and Greenwood take off along the beach) Ishmael: Well this sucks. (a few minutes later Sigfried and Terra return) Sigfried: We're back. Ishmael: Where's Victor? Terra: Fighting some people. Where's Greenwood and the captain? Ishmael: They ran off. Wait fighting people? Who is Victor fighting? Terra: More importantly, where did Storm and Greenwood go? Sigfried: Victor the Idiot wanted to fight some guards who caught us. Ishmael: That sounds like him. Hopefully they won't find us here. (meanwhile, back in the city) Victor (in Hybrid Mode): Are you guys ready for this? Hoplite 1: What are you? Victor: Your worst nightmare. Hoplite 2: I've identified him as Lightning Blade Victor, with a bounty of 45,000,000. Apparently he joined a rebellion on Mob Island and overthrew the existing regime, which had the blessing of the World Government. Hoplite 1: Hmmph. If you try and do that here you'll find yourself with a spear at your throat. Victor: You'll have to catch me first......oh and my bounty has increased, excellent. It's almost as much as Captain Storm's. Hoplite 2: Actually, Winston Storm now has a bounty of 80 million beli. Victor: Drat. I guess I should've seen that coming. Hoplite 1: So are we going to fight or just talk? Victor: What's your name bub? Hoplite 1: They call me Achilles. I am among the strongest warriors in this city. Victor: Well Achilles I'm afraid your pride will turn out to be your Achilles heel. Achilles: What? What about my heel? Victor: Your Achilles heel.........You've never heard that expression? Achilles: Dude why is he talking about my heel? Hoplite 2: Who knows? Let's just fight him and claim our bounty. Achilles: Sounds like a plan. (meanwhile, along the beach) Storm: We've been running for some time now. Greenwood: Yes.....yes we have. Storm: Let's stop to catch our breath. Greenwood: Okay, although I'm not that tired. Storm: I guess my old age is catching up to me.....dammit. Greenwood: Whoah, who is that? (he points to a girl standing on the shoreline staring at the horizon) Storm: I don't know. ???: I wouldn't do that if I were you. (a mysterious man now stand before them, the girl is oblivious) Storm: Who are you? ???: Now if I told you that, it would give up the game wouldn't it? Greenwood: What game? ???: Never mind. I am Poseidon. If you cross my path again I won't let you live. (he leaves) Storm: Wtf, that was random. Greenwood: That girl is gone! Storm: Things are rather strange around here. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories